


it was his

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Emma plans to keep their room even after Erik takes over things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"You have to find a different room. This one belonged to Sebastian." Emma squints and Erik feels the tiniest pinpricks of pain. 

"I have no qualms about repeating what happened before." Erik warns as the bed frame groans. 

The corners of her mouth twitch. Emma eyes the helmet in his arms. The pucker of her brows tightens, but lacks any pain this time. 

Everything in here is pristine and white. Emma sharpens the imagine with her sleek platinum hair and crisp pantsuit. 

"Regardless of what you saw in him, it's gone now. I finally did what he asked though." 

"I still have his memories, sugar." 

Emma smiles, but no pinpricks of pain come this time as she motions towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having one of those nights were my anxiety decides everything is wrong, which means posting works to distract myself.


End file.
